Conventionally, there is known a system in which a workpiece is transferred (carried) by use of a robot to reduce the number of operators who work in factories (see e.g., Patent Literature 1).
This system which transfers the workpiece includes the robot including a holding section, and a balancer including a holding section for holding the workpiece, and a seat. The holding section of the robot holds the seat of the balancer on which the workpiece is held by the holding section of the balancer, and the robot moves the holding section thereof to a transfer position according to a transfer track. In this way, the workpiece can be located at the transfer position.